Traditionally, medicine tablets have been dispensed in small containers, which come in various shapes and sizes. In smaller sizes, which normally contain around 10 tablets, medicine tablet containers can be conveniently carried in purses or pockets. The containers can be cylindrical and have a diameter which is slightly greater than the contained tablets. To seal the containers, many of them use a screw on or friction fit top to allow for safe storage. Moreover, many containers have been designed with childproof caps.
Another common type of medicine tablet container is a small hinged box that hold groups of medicine tablets in layers. This provides the container with a flat profile in one direction that aids in allowing the container to be placed in the purse or pocket. These containers have a single use, to hold medicine tablets. Once the medicine tablets are used up, the container is discarded or refilled with new medicine tablets.
Typically, small medicine tablet containers can be difficult to locate in a purse or a pocket. Moreover, considering the number of articles which may be carried by a typical person in a purse or a jacket (e.g., house and car keys, wallets, coins, tissues, to name just a few), a medicine tablet container can take up pocket or purse space that may be at a premium.
Other articles that may be carried in pockets or purses include small flashlights (often called penlights). However, like medicine tablet containers, these flashlights take up valuable pocket or purse space. Therefore, the space problem is compounded when one must also carry a medicine tablet container and the additional articles as discussed above.
Key rings are another relatively common article that is carried by the typical person to organize keys. Key rings are often attached to a charm or other ornament to enhance their aesthetic appeal, and key rings have been attached to small flashlights, such as penlights.
There are several drawbacks to using these above-described individual articles. Typically, these articles only perform a single function, and this requires the typical person to carry multiple articles to perform multiple functions. Moreover, a typical person must handle several articles, which are typically not designed to work with each other, at the same time in order to perform multiple functions. Additionally, each individual article takes up a portion of the limited space available in a pocket or a purse. Thus, a user must often decide which single-function articles they will take when space is at a premium, and they must also prioritize and decide which functions have to be given up. Therefore, there is a need in the consuming public for a space saving device which has multiple functions.